Máscara
by B.B. Asmodeus
Summary: -Me encanta cómo no te cansas de mí, Hiccup se confesó en el silencio de su mente. -No te sacias de mí. No importa cuántas veces me tengas así, a tu merced. Sé que siempre volverás por más. [Toothcup; Lemon]


**"Máscara."**

**Por B.B. Asmodeus.**

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**Fandom:** HTTYD 2.

**Pareja:** Toothless/Hiccup. Dragón/Humano.

**Rating:** LEMON.

**Resumen: **-_Me encanta cómo no te cansas de mí,_ Hiccup se confesó en el silencio de su mente. -_No te sacias de mí. No importa cuántas veces me tengas así, a tu merced. Sé que siempre volverás por más._

**Notas:** Esta pequeña pieza se sitúa en un universo Post-Secuela donde Stoick no murió, ¿ok?

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

"_Soy adicta a ti, ¿qué no sabes que eres tóxico?"_

-Britney Spears (Toxic).

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

No tenía otra alternativa, más que sostenerse de donde pudiera.

Cabeza sumisa, cabizbaja, escondiendo sus muecas instintivas, guiadas por el placer. No podía causar ruido. Tenían que mantenerse lo más callados posibles, pero no era una tarea fácil.

Era un mero títere. Un receptor de la pasión de otro ser. Hiccup tan sólo era una minúscula piedra, ante las mareas caóticas de la pasión de Toothless. Todo su cuerpo se sacudía, se tambaleaba en contra-dirección con los asaltos a su cuerpo. Su posterior flotaba en el espacio, presentado cínicamente, y éste parecía suspirar con delicia, cada vez que una embestida lo atravesaba. Sus músculos se contraían, pero al mismo tiempo, recibían el pilar de dura carne en su interior. Sin problema alguno.

Sus piernas trataban de abrirse, de brindar más espacio, pero hasta la flexibilidad de Hiccup tenía límites.

La madera tronó bajo la presión de sus puños. Hiccup se aferró con más ímpetu. Algo difícil, si uno consideraba el sudor empapando sus palmas.

Toothless lo rodeó con una de sus patas, sosteniendo su vientre, para brindarle más soporte. Hiccup se lo agradeció con acciones, irguiendo su trasero con más exposición; rogando, alentando, seduciendo. El ángulo que se formó en consecuencia, fue algo salido de la perfección misma, entonces. Un punto mágico dentro de Hiccup se encendió, y su propia erección brincó con renacido entusiasmo.

La garra de Toothless descendió.

Oh, sí. Sí, sí, sí, sí.

A veces era tan difícil decidir el cómo querer culminar. A veces, era tan difícil para Hiccup, decidir si quería vestir el néctar de su amante en su piel, o guardarla celosamente para sí, dejando el producto cuajarse, como el más cremoso de los recuerdos.

-_Me encanta cómo no te cansas de mí,_ Hiccup se confesó en el silencio de su mente. -_No te sacias de mí. No importa cuántas veces me tengas así, a tu merced. Sé que siempre volverás por más._

La garra comenzó a frotar contra su regazo, escamas rozando con la piel sensible de su miembro.

"Aaaaah. Aaaaah—Toothless." No lo pudo evitar, el susurro quebradizo perdiéndose en las sombras del cuarto. "No—No podré… No puedo… aguantar…"

…más.

Sus rodillas perdieron fortaleza, el golpe de su éxtasis despegándolo de la tierra bajo su pie y gancho. Su mentón no pudo cerrarse, expandido en un llamado mudo, y sus ojos se entrecruzaron. Fluidos salieron de su miembro, manchando la garra del dragón. Las embestidas aceleraron su ritmo, aprovechando la exquisita fricción de los ligamientos humanos. Toothless era bastante dotado en aquella área, y aunque raras veces todo su contenido podía ajustarse a la cavidad del humano, la parte más susceptible a la estimulación erótica del coito, resultaba ganadora. _Siempre_.

Hiccup enroscó sus glúteos, rotando sus caderas por inercia; succionando todo lo que Toothless le pudiera dar. Era avaricioso con todo lo que involucrara a su Night Fury, hasta en esto. Cada gota era suya. Cada pulsación de nirvana que los unía en este instante de ciega dulzura: todo suyo.

Hiccup ya no tenía control de su cuerpo, puesto que Toothless fue lo único que lo sostuvo, sus garras encajando sus cuerpos en sincronía, presionando sus caderas juntas, delirante por más. Quería asegurarse de que su jinete recordara este momento, cada vez que tratara de sentarse.

"Si… insistes… un poco más…" Hiccup jadeó atontado, parpados cayendo. "… te saldrás… por mi… garganta."

Un gemido suave, bobo, fue su respuesta. Con su lengua, Toothless lamió sus hombros, su cuello, y la expansión de su pecho. Lo envolvió de toda vía posible.

Voces repentinas, les interrumpió la bendición del momento. Ambos se congelaron.

Las voces eran conocidas.

"… segura que lo viste, Valka?"

"Creo que sí. Hiccup estaba buscando por su escudo. Debe de andar por aquí."

Genial. Hiccup mordió sus propios labios. Sus padres. Claro que tenía que tratarse de sus padres. El taller estaba abandonado por las festividades del Torneo de Verano, pero aun así, continuaban expuestos al mundo exterior. El taller no estaba completamente cerrado. Y si llegaban a descubrirlos en esta posición tan comprometedora, todo sería culpa de Toothless y su gusto por la exhibición.

"Lo están esperando para dar el discurso tradicional. ¿Dónde demonios se ha metido?"

"Calma, cariño. Tal vez ya ha vuelto al Salón, en lo que hemos perdido tiempo buscándolo."

Toothless lo abrazó para así. En segundos, lo tenía envuelto completamente con sus alas. Para su tremenda y escandalosa sorpresa, Hiccup se percató de las continuas rotaciones de su pelvis. Toothless… estaba _emocionado_ por la noción de ser descubiertos. ¡Oh, santísima Freyja! Hiccup no podía hacer nada para apagar la sed de su amante, la imponencia del dragón reduciéndolo a un pudín humano, sometiéndose a los caprichos del otro. Fue manipulado dentro del capullo nocturno, sobrepuesto encima del regazo de Toothless, para la inevitable satisfacción de ambos.

"No sé qué está pensando últimamente. Siempre ha tenido su cabeza en las nubes, lo admito. Pero este mes, se ha comportado—"

"¿Extraño? Es normal. Está independizándose, Stoick. Ya no puedes esperar a que comparta todo de su vida con nosotros."

Definitivamente, no.

Jamás compartiría esta parte de su vida privada, con sus padres.

"Pervertido…" Hiccup resopló, una risilla escurriéndose entre su insulto. Las voces de Valka y Stoick estaban atenuándose, marcando la distancia que cada paso de la pareja, estaba creando. "Ugh—Dragón pervertido."

"_No finjas que no Disfrutas_."

"Oh, no—Disfruto—¡Agh, Tooth, Agh!" Hiccup había tomado una decisión, entre el susto, la adrenalina, y la nueva fuente de libido energizando su ser. Había decidido lo que quería. "En mí—Mmmm—Hazlo sobre mí, por favor."

"¿_Donde? ¿Dónde lo quieres_?"

"Mi cara—Sobre mi cara." ¿No sería divertido ver este estilo de pintura facial en su persona, para la inauguración del Torneo? Stoick se desmayaría. "¿Te falta—mucho?"

Con un gruñido, que demostró que tan fuera de sus cabales ya se encontraba, Toothless extendió sus alas, postrándose sobre sus cuatro patas de nuevo. Como efecto en cadena, Hiccup cayó sobre el piso del taller, sobre sus rodillas y codos. Cuando sus cuerpos se separaron, un canto húmedo, y gangoso, salió de sus puntos de unión. Vulgar, y explicito, con la crudeza de sus actos.

"_Arrodíllate_."

Jadeando con la anticipación, Hiccup se apresuró a obedecer. Volteó su cuerpo, y se arrodilló justo frente al miembro de su cómplice, abriendo su boca y cerrando sus ojos. Fuego líquido disparó contra su tez, la semilla de Toothless manchando su rostro, en casi toda su totalidad. La pelvis del dragón continuó pistoleando a la nada, su éxtasis guiando sus movimientos. Hiccup permitió que la punta jugosa marcara sus labios, que tentara su paladar, que bañara su lengua. Un segundo orgasmo era imposible en esos momentos, pero aun así, Hiccup manoseó su miembro durmiente, mientras la experiencia se desenvolvía, necesitando tener contacto con lo más primitivo de sus anhelos.

Estiró su cuello, sonriendo. Relamió sus labios.

Mmmmm.

"¿_Así? ¿Así lo Querías?"_

"Sí. Sí, Tooth'. Justo así."

El Night Fury lo cubrió con la protección de su corpulenta figura. Cuando Hiccup se acostó en el piso, el dragón lo siguió.

"_Mi máscara te esconderá_." Un ronroneo presuntuoso remarcó, entre las penumbras.

Hiccup limpió uno de sus dedos, después de robar néctar de su propia mejilla. "Probablemente me montarías frente a todos, si me atrevo a asistir de esta forma a la cena."

"_Te montaría, sin importar el lugar o la hora. Lo sabes_."

"Y frente a quien sea, acabo de aprender."

"… _No puedo evitarlo. Contigo… Nunca hay límites._"

Hiccup abrazó la trompa de Toothless, cuando ésta buscó por acurrucarse contra su rostro. "Frigg, no eres el único. Me vuelves loco, Toothless. Completamente… loco."

El Night Fury comenzó la tarea de limpiarlo de su marca, a lentos lengüetazos. Hiccup lo distrajo en momentos, ocupando esa lengua para su beneficio. Se besaron apaciguados, ambos perdidos en la celestial calma que siempre venía después de la tormenta. Hiccup rascó las áreas irresistibles de su amante para ayudarlo a relajarlo, para distraerlo. Pero, a pesar de sus fantasías, Toothless era consciente de las consecuencias de la vida real. Aunque tardó en su cometido, el dragón limpió a su humano, eventualmente por completo.

La máscara fue disuelta.

Hiccup suspiró, después de vestirse de regreso a la decencia, y después de colocarse su verdadera máscara: el heredero, el hijo, el vikingo.

"¿Te veo en la casa, después, chico?" Todavía tenía que dar ese horrible discurso. Pero después de cumplir con la tradición, Hiccup tenía planeado escaparse de la festividad. No quería otra cosa, más que encerrarse en su choza para descansar.

"_Esperaré por ti_." Toothless lo despidió con una prolongada caricia de su cola, abrazando su torso y cintura. Hiccup guiñó su ojo, en sincronizador flirteo. "_No tardes, Hiccup. O empezaré sin ti_."

Hiccup se tropezó con el susodicho escudo que había estado buscando—y el cual era el causante de todo esto. Para cuando el latigazo final sobre su trasero se consolidó, su rostro estaba rellenado con rubor.

Oh, sí. Tendría que olvidarse de esa parte sobre 'descansar.'

Todo apuntaba a que Toothless quería tener sus propias festividades, esta noche.

* * *

**[+]+[+]**

**fin.**

**[+]+[+]**

* * *

**NDA:** Pues, ejem, estaba haciendo mi tarea. Pero esto sucedió. XD No tengo pretexto alguno. *Necesitaba* sexo dragonezco para sobrevivir el maldito lunes. ¿Qué piensan? ¿Les gustó? wink-wink.


End file.
